1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric appliances and, more particularly, to a toaster oven.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No 3,693,538 discloses an electric toaster oven having a slotted baffle member located above two bottom calrods. Toaster ovens are currently sold with inner liners having lateral side grooves which slideably support article support racks which have flat profiles. It is desired to increase the article receiving area of a toaster oven without increasing the size of the toaster oven or redesigning a housing of the toaster oven.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electric toaster oven is provided having a housing, a heating element connected to the housing, and an object supporting rack connected to the housing and forming an article receiving area between the rack and the housing for receiving an article to be heated. The rack has a stepped profile with raised side sections connected to the housing and a lower main section. A lower area of the article receiving area is defined by a top of the lower main section.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electric toaster oven is provided having a housing, an elongate heating element connected to the housing in a bottom of a heating area of the housing, an article supporting rack connected to the housing above the heating element, and an elongate diffuser located between the heating element and the rack. The diffuser has a generally inverted V shape side profile with a generally concave area facing the heating element.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electric toaster oven is provided comprising a housing; an elongate element connected to the housing at a bottom of a heating area of the housing; an article supporting rack connected to the housing above the heating element; and an elongate reflector connected to the housing between the heating element and a lower main section of the rack. The rack has a general stepped profile forming the lower main section. The reflector has a generally concave shaped lower side which faces the heating element.